The present invention generally pertains to code sequence tracking in Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) communication systems, also known as spread-spectrum communication systems. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a system and method for efficient tracking of multipath signal components allowing for combining of multipath signal components to improve data signal detection and despreading by reducing effects of multipath interference, and increase CDMA communication system efficiency by reducing the required transmit power.